


I know

by Ari_and_Bobby_McGee



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reminiscing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_and_Bobby_McGee/pseuds/Ari_and_Bobby_McGee
Summary: Missing scene from Star Trek: Picard “Nepenthe” and some flashbacks to Troi finding out she was pregnant.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	I know

Deanna left Jean-Luc in Thad’s room in order for him to get some sleep. She had felt his tiredness and his hopelessness the minute she saw him, but it was so good to reconnect with her former captain. She senses a lot of nostalgia coming from Will, Picard and herself. 

She walks back into the kitchen where Will was still working on dinner while listening to his jazz music she had come to love. She walks up to the sink in front of the window, looking out when she senses her husbands’ arms wrap themselves around her from behind. Will lies his head on her shoulder and kisses her neck while her hand reaches up to stroke his hair.

“You alright?” He asked.  
“I’m just thinking about Thad. And Jean-Luc.”  
“I know” he says, placing another kiss on her neck.  
She turns around in his arms and places her hands on his chest while his hands are on her waist.  
“It’s so familiar yet so foreign to have him here” she says.  
“Brings back old memories” he answers, raising his eyebrows. “Dance with me”. His right hand goes to the small of her back while he takes her right hand in his left and leads her to the music playing.  
“Will” a big smile forms on her lips.  
“What?” His smile matches hers. He makes them turn playfully just to hear that beautiful laugh of hers that makes him fall in love with her every time he hears it. “My god you’re gorgeous”  
“What has gotten into you?” She asks smiling already knowing the answer by the nostalgia she senses from him that was triggered by seeing Jean-Luc again.  
“Am I not allowed to dance with my wife and find her beautiful?” he makes her blush. It’s unbelievable he still manages to do that to her. “I’m just thinking of our younger days on the enterprise.”  
“I know” her hand that was resting on his shoulder goes up to the back of his neck while she plays with the end of his hair there which makes him smile a dangerous smile. Something he always loved and she always loves to do. His hand crops her face and he lowers his head to capture her lips. Her gorgeous, familiar lips that he can’t ever get enough of.  
“Ew please stop unless you want me to go blind” Kestra says when she enters the kitchen.  
“Hey I’m in my house kissing my wife and I’m allowed to do so! How do you think you were conceived?” Riker asks half kidding.  
“Please stop, I’m gonna vomit” Kestra leaves once she got what she came for. Deanna is laughing at her beautiful family when Will’s attention goes back to her.  
“We should make another one” he catches her off guard.  
“Will!”  
“I’m just making a suggestion! I loved having you pregnant with my children” There’s a sense of sadness mixed with nostalgia that makes its way to both of them at the thought of Deanna’s pregnancies. Will puts a hand on her stomach reminiscing.  
***  
They hadn’t even been trying. They were certainly practicing, but never with the intention of conceiving.  
“Morning beautiful” Will said placing a kiss on her forehead and wrapping an arm around her stomach, in their bed.  
“Mmm” Deanna was barely awake and as much as she loved the morning attention she was also craving more sleep. Then, all of a sudden she felt an intense nausea overcoming her and she rushed to the bathroom. Will heard her throw up and rushed to her side.  
“Deanna, you alright?” He asked when she seemed about done, a hand on her back.  
“I think so. See what happens when you pull me away from my sleep?” She jokes while cleaning up at the sink.  
“Deanna” he said in a serious tone, eyes never leaving her.  
“I’m fine Will, it’s probably something I ate last night”  
A couple of days had gone by and other than the occasional nausea, the incident was forgotten. 

One morning they were getting ready in their quarters. Deanna was examining herself in the mirror.  
“What’s wrong?” Will asked  
“I gained some weight. Look how tight my uniform is.”  
Riker’s gaze went to her stomach but didn’t stop there as he was now eyeing her and his thoughts were going other places.  
“Deanna.”He walked up to her and enveloped her in his arms from behind. “You’re absolutely perfect. Don’t do this to yourself” he lowered his head to kiss her neck.  
“Will, I’m alright, it’s just a fact”  
“Our bodies change, it’s normal. Aren’t you entering midlife soon?” He says wiggling his eyebrows and Deanna senses his erotic feelings which makes her smile.  
“I guess more than quadrupled sex drive must play on my hormones.” She turned around in his arms and looked up at him from her soft black eyes. Her hands came up to the back of his neck while his hands were on her hips.  
“I’ll always love you no matter what” Will reassured her.  
“I know” she said as his eyes lowered and he captured her lips in his. The kissed quickly deepened until Deanna pulled back.  
“Captain, we’re going to be late” He loved when she called him that and she knew how much it turned him on. She smiled walking away but didn’t go very far as he held her back by her hand and pulled her closer to him to kiss her deeply once more.  
“You’re killing me, counsellor” 

Will was waiting for Deanna in their quarters and was wondering where she was because she usually was much earlier than this. After a couple of minutes, the doors slid open and she entered.  
“Hey” he said standing up from the couch to kiss her. “Had a good day?”  
“I did” she said calmly. “I just got back from sickbay”  
“Is everything alright?” Will became very concerned and anxious.  
“It is” there was silence. “Will, I..” he looked her directly in her precious black eyes that were filling up.  
“What is it, Imzadi?” He said taking her hands  
“I’m pregnant” a tear escaped from her eye as his widened.  
“You’re what?” He had a big smile plastered on his face.  
“We’re going to have a baby” she said with excitement as he put a hand on her belly and kissed her deeply.  
“I love you so much” he said, crying, his free hand cupping her face. 

Later they were in bed, Deanna’s upper naked body resting on Will’s bare chest while he had a hand tracing patterns on her belly.  
“What about Thomas?” He suggested in a lazy voice.  
“Reminds me too much of your double” she answered after some thought.  
“Fair point”  
“What if it’s a girl?” She inquired.  
“Mmm...I’m guessing something ending with an ‘a’.” He kissed her shoulder. She could feel his happiness, contentment and this crazy amount of love he had for her. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his on her stomach. He played with her wedding ring.  
“I’m the luckiest bastard in the galaxy” he said kissing her shoulder once more. “I can’t believe there’s life inside of you! And it’s ours!” This made her smile even more and she relaxed into his body.  
“I love you, Imzadi” she said turning her head upwards to kiss him. 

***  
They were now swaying gently to softer jazz music. Her head is resting against his chest while his is buried in the space between her shoulder and neck.  
“We’re going to be alright and so is Jean-Luc” Will whispers in her ear, placing a lingering kiss on her exposed flesh that sends shivers through her whole body, which makes him smile.  
“I know, it’s just..-“  
“I know, Deanna, I know” and he truly does. Their connection and their shared trauma brought them closer than ever if that was even possible. He knows how much she’s afraid to let go and move on as if it was giving up on Thad and he knows how worried she is for their former captain. “You know, seeing Jean-Luc again and reminiscing..-“  
“You miss it” she interrupts. She knows how much he misses the stars. “That’s one of the things I love about you, Will Riker.”  
“We could have a small ship, just the three of us and name is Thaddeus and go out on it once in a while”  
“And pick up lost voyagers in search of their home.” She pauses looking into his wonderful blue eyes that sweep her off her feet everyday and every time she looks into them. “Their Ardani.”  
He kisses her, a sweet kiss.  
“You never knew how to be subtle even back on the enterprise” declares Jean-Luc, entering the kitchen and finding them holding each other so close with their lips locked to each other.  
“And what was that suppose to mean?” Deanna answers jokingly.  
“Who are we kidding Deanna, we really weren’t trying that hard to hide.” Will’s lines around his eyes resurface from his big smile.  
“Trying or not, you were not succeeding. And were absolutely inseparable.” Picard adds.  
“I should get back to making dinner” he kisses Deanna again before making his way out to the pizza oven. “Grab me some tomatos, Imzadi?”  
“I will” she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to give me feedback and follow me on Twitter @Imzxdi


End file.
